Пауки
thumb Внутреннее строение Тело состоит из двух отделов: головогруди и в основном нерасчлененного брюшка5, соединённых друг с другом тонким стебельком (лат. petiolus s. pediculus), обыкновенно коротким, реже значительно удлиненным (у родов Myrmecium, Formicinoides); головогрудь бороздкой разделена на две явственные области: головную и грудную; из них первая несёт две пары конечностей: хелицеры (chelicerota, chelae, mandibulae), состоящие из одного толстого, обыкновенно короткого членика, вооружённого подвижным коготком, близ острия которого имеется отверстие канала, выводящего ядовитое выделение желез, находящихся в основном членике, и педипальпы (palpi), состоящие из 6 члеников (coxa, trochanter, femur, patella, tibia и tarsus). У половозрелых самцов тарсус педипальп превращён в совокупительный аппарат — цимбиум. Между хелицерами на вершине бугорка (rostrum) находится ротовое отверстие, служащее для сосания; этот бугорок снизу ограничен передним отростком груди (sternum), так называемой губой (pars labialis), а по бокам двумя максиллярными пластинками (lamina maxillares). Позади педипальп к головогруди прикреплены четыре пары ног, из которых каждая состоит из 7 члеников: тазика (соха), вертлуга (trochanter), бедра (femur), чашечки (patella), голени (tibia), предлапки (metatarsus) и лапки (tarsus), вооружённой снизу гладкими или зазубренными коготками, между которыми имеется иногда более короткий непарный коготок. Анатомия паука: (1) четыре пары ног (2) головогрудь (3) опистосома На передней выпуклой лобной части головогруди, которая у некоторых родов принимает форму то конуса (Theridion, Erigone), то булавы, на вершине которой расположены хелицеры (Eriauchenius), то снабжена острием, находятся глаза в числе 8, 6 редко 2 (роды Nops и Caponina), расположенные обыкновенно в два прямых или изогнутых ряда, иногда, как у Pholcus podophthalmus E. Sim., боковые глаза сближены по три и расположены на роговидных отростках. Глаза простые, двух родов: средняя пара передних глаз, так называемых лобных или главных, снабжена особого устройства ретиной и аккомодационным аппаратом, остальные глаза называются обыкновенно добавочными (средние задние также — теменными) и имеют внутренний отражающий слой (tapetum lucidum). Брюшко в основном имеет овальную форму, реже круглую, угловатую, или снабжено различного рода отростками (рода Gasteracantha, Phoroncidia), иногда же имеет очень удлинённую, червовидную форму (Ariamnes flagellum Dol.); снизу близ его основания находится половое отверстие, у самцов в виде простой поперечной щели, у самок же оно окружено утолщенной хитиновой пластинкой — эпигиной (epigynum s. sarum) с языковидным, изогнутым отростком (clavus s. ovipositor). Строение телаправить Тело паука делится на две части: головогрудь (лат. prosoma, или cephalothorax) состоящая из прочного материала — хитина, и брюшко (лат. opisthosoma). Соединяет эти два отдела стебелёк (маленькая трубочка) (лат. pedicel).6 Кровообращение и дыханиеправить Сердце несёт 3—4 остий. Концевые веточки артерий изливают гемолимфу в систему лакун, то есть в промежутки между внутренними органами, откуда она и поступает в перикардиальный участок полости тела, а затем через остии в сердце. Гемолимфа паукообразных содержит дыхательный пигмент — гемоцианин. Дыхательная система пауков достаточно своеобразна. Они имеют лёгкие, состоящие из листоподобных тканей (так называемые книжные лёгкие). Имеются также обычные трахеи, в которые воздух поступает через вентиляционные отверстия (дыхальца). Питание, пищеварение и выделениеправить Все пауки являются хищниками, питаются преимущественно насекомыми5. Многие виды ловят добычу при помощи паутины. Поймав добычу, паук убивает её ядом и впрыскивает в неё пищеварительные соки. По истечении некоторого времени (обычно нескольких часов) паук высасывает образовавшийся питательный раствор. Центральная нервная системаправить Головогрудь содержит в себе два нервных узла, которые формируют множество мозговых нервов и расходятся они от мозга до ног, глаз и остальных органов паука. Мозг может занимать от 20 % до 30 % объема головогруди. Сенсорные органыправить У пауков несколько сенсорных органов для ощущения окружения, в котором они живут. У пауков нет ушей. Паук слышит с помощью крошечных волосков thrichobotria, расположенных на его ногах. С помощью волосков паук способен очень точно определять место излучения звука, интерпретируя движение воздуха, произведенного этим звуком. Глаза пауков разных семейств очень сильно отличаются. У пауков, которые охотятся без ловчей сети, подобно паукам-волкам (Lycosidae), паукам-рысям (Oxyopidae) и паукам-скакунам (Salticidae), очень хорошо развитое зрение. Пауки-скакуны могут видеть почти так же хорошо, как и люди. Эксперименты показали, что они даже могут различать цвета. Пещерные пауки, которые живут в темноте, не видят совсем или же видят очень плохо. Они полностью зависят от звуков и ощущений. У пауков-кругопрядов, например, Araneus diadematus, очень маленькие глаза. Им практически не нужно зрение, чтобы ловить добычу. У них очень хорошо развитый механизм чувств, который способствует обнаружению движений в своих сетях. Пауки чувствуют запахи с помощью специальных чувствительных волос, расположенных на ногах. Вкусовые ощущения у паука во рту отсутствуют. Паук чувствует, съедобна ли его добыча, с помощью химически чувствительных волосков, расположенных на ногах. Передвижениеправить По земле пауки передвигаются с помощью лапок. Серебрянка или водяной паук для передвижения в толще воды использует плавательные щетинки на задних ногах. Производство шёлкаправить Основная статья: Паутина Паутина Паутина более чем на 50 % состоит из белка фиброина с молекулярным весом 200-300 кДа. Паутина производится для различных целей: для построения ловчих сетей и коконов для яиц, бегства в случае опасности и пр. Известно семь типов желёз: glandula aggregata — производит липкий шёлк; glandula ampulleceae — главная и младшая для производства нитей для перемещения; glandula pyriformes — производит шёлк для крепежных нитей; glandula aciniformes — производит шёлк для заплетания добычи; glandula tubiliformes — производит шёлк для мешка с яйцами; glandula coronatae — производит нити для осей липких нитей. У отдельного вида пауков все типы желёз одновременно не встречаются.7 Паутина — это упругий материал, рвущийся лишь при растяжении 200—400 %.7 Пауки часто используют паутинный шёлк повторно, съедая ловчие нити, повреждённые дождём, ветром или насекомым. Переваривается он при помощи специальных ферментов.8 Рост и линькаправить Линька паука-птицееда. Лёжа на спине, паук вытягивает лапки из экзоскелета. Уже вышли хелицеры. Как и все членистоногие, пауки имеют твёрдый экзоскелет, который почти не способен растягиваться по мере роста животного (за исключением мягкого брюшка). Поэтому чтобы расти им необходимо периодически сбрасывать старый хитиновый панцирь, взамен которого появляется новый большего размера. В зависимости от вида, пауки могут линять от 5 до 10 раз за всю жизнь. С возрастом частота линек уменьшается. Перед линькой пауки уходят от своих убежищ и отказываются от пищи. Ноги и брюшко становятся темнее. Новый экзоскелет формируется под старым. Размножениеправить Пауки раздельнополы. Самцы часто меньше и более разноцветные, чем самки. Самцов можно легко опознать по педипальпам, точнее, по продолговатым луковицам на их концах, которые они используют, чтобы ввести сперму в открытые половые органы женских особей. Органы воспроизводства паука расположены перед прядильными органами. У самцов существуют различные способы демонстрации женской особи того, что он заинтересован в спаривании. Самцы некоторых видов предлагают презент, другие «звякают» ногами по сети самки, а некоторые исполняют танец. Если сигналы правильные и самка готова к спариванию, она позволяет кавалеру приблизиться. До спаривания самцы заполняют продолговатые луковицы (цимбиумы) на концах педипальп спермой, для чего они создают маленькую сеть. Затем самцы бросают на сеть несколько капель спермы из гениталий и набирают сперму в цимбиумы. После спаривания нередки случаи пожирания самкой самца (см. каннибализм пауков). Размерыправить Длина тела разных представителей варьирует в значительных пределах: от долей миллиметра почти до десятка сантиметров. Самый маленький паук — Patu digua достигает лишь 0,37 мм. Самые крупные пауки — птицееды терафоза Блонда, длина тела которых может достигать 9 см, а размах ног — до 25 см9. Расцветкаправить Самка Аргиопы Брюнниха на ловчей сети Пауки имеют только три вида пигментов (визуальные пигменты (англ. ommochrome), билины (англ. bilin) и гуанины), возможно, имеются ещё неоткрытые. Меланины, каротиноиды и птерины, которые очень распространены среди животных, у пауков отсутствуют. У некоторых видов экзокутикулы лап и брюшка образуются при помощи дубления и в результате этого они приобретают коричневый цвет. Билины, встречающиеся, к примеру, у Micrommata virescens — это результат коричневого цвета паука. Гуанины ответственны за белый цвет, например, у крестовика (Araneus diadematus). Есть множество видов, у которых имеются специальные чешуйки, называемые гуаницитами (англ. guanocytes). Таким родам, как: Tetragnatha, Leucauge, Argyrodes и Theridiosoma, гуанин придаёт серебристый оттенок. Хотя гуанин изначально является конечным продуктом белкового обмена, его экскреция заблокирована в пауке и находится в хранении.10 Структурные цвета происходят у некоторых пауков в результате преломления, рассеяния или интерференции света, к примеру, видоизменённые щетины чешуек. Белая просома у представителей рода Argiope — это результат отражения света волосками, у Lycosa и Josa имеются участки тела, состоящие из видоизменённых щетинок, которые имеют свойство отражателей.10 Распространение и места обитанияправить Пауки обитают по всему земному шару, но в тёплых краях насчитывается больше всего видов. Почти все пауки — наземные животные. Исключение составляет водяной паук, который живёт в воде. Ряд видов пауков охотятся на поверхности воды. Часть пауков строит гнёзда, убежища и норы, другие же не имеют постоянного места обитания. В большинстве своём пауки являются ночными животными5. Палеонтологияправить Самые древние находки датируются каменноугольным периодом2. Основной материал по палеонтологии пауков представлен инклюзами в янтаре11. Нередко в таких останках запечатлены сцены из жизни пауков: спаривание, ловля добычи12, плетение паутины, возможно, даже забота о потомстве. Кроме того, в янтарных инклюзах встречаются яйцевые коконы и ловчие сети (иногда с добычей); возраст древнейшей известной ископаемой паутины — около 100 миллионов лет)13. Укус пауковправить Основная статья: Токсичность яда пауков Большинство видов пауков кусают людей лишь в случае обороны и лишь несколько видов могут причинить больший вред, чем комар или пчела.14 По некоторым данным, укус крупного крестовика не менее болезненен, чем ужаление скорпиона. Лишь некоторые пауки смертельно опасны для человека. Из пауков, обитающих на территории России, к таким относится каракурт15. Использование человекомправить Жареные пауки-птицееды считаются деликатесом в Камбодже В Камбодже и у индейцев пиароа из южной Венесуэлы жареные пауки-птицееды считаются деликатесом16. Перед приготовлением птицееда его жгучие волоски удаляются17. Пауки-птицееды также широко используются в качестве экзотических домашних животных. Яд большинства пауков, смертельный для насекомых и безвредный для позвоночных животных, меньше загрязняет окружающую среду, поэтому является альтернативой обычным пестицидам. Так, австралийские пауки из семейства Atracinae вырабатывают яд, против которого не имеет иммунитета большая часть насекомых-вредителей, распространённых на Земле. Эти пауки прекрасно чувствуют себя в неволе и легко дают ядовитое «молочко». Гены пауков, отвечающие за производство токсинов, могут с помощью генной инженерии вводиться в геном вирусов, которые инфицируют отдельные виды вредителей сельскохозяйственных культур18. Исследуется возможное применение яда пауков в медицинских целях для лечения сердечной аритмии19, болезни Альцгеймера20, инсульта21 и эректильной дисфункции22. Поскольку паутина («паучий шёлк») обладает красивым блеском, очень крепкая и износостойкая, делаются попытки производить её, с помощью генной инженерии, из козьего молока и из листьев растений2324. Прозрачные волокна паутины используются физиками, работающими над оптическими системами связи, для получения дифракционной картины на интерферограмме в приборе «N-slit interferometer»25. Арахнофобияправить Основная статья: Арахнофобия Арахнофобия — частный случай зоофобии, боязнь членистоногих (преимущественно паукообразных), относится к числу самых распространённых фобий. Причём у некоторых людей гораздо больший страх может вызывать даже не сам паук, а изображение паука. Пауки в культуре и символизмеправить Основная статья: Отображение пауков в культурах В кино часто используется образы пауков, например, Человек-паук, Пауки (2000), Паутина Шарлотты и т. д. В кинотрилогии «Властелин колец» образ гигантской паучихи Шелоб был сделан по виду — Porrhothele antipodiana26 . См. такжеправить Таксономия пауков Социальные пауки Примечанияправить ↑ Показывать компактно ↑ Platnick, N. I. (2012) Число современных родов и видов пауков. The world spider catalog, version 12.5. American Museum of Natural History. (англ.) (Проверено 9 мая 2012) ↑ 1 2 Dunlop, J. A., Penney, D., Jekel, D. (2010). A summary list of fossil spiders and their relatives. In Platnick, N. I. (ed.) The world spider catalog, version 11.5 American Museum of Natural History. Текст (англ.) (Проверено 27 ноября 2010) ↑ Каталог пауков России и стран бывшего СССР на сайте Зоологического института. ↑ Meehan, C. J., Olson, E. J., Reudink, M. W., Kyser, T. K., Curry, R. L. (2009). Herbivory in a spider through exploitation of an ant-plant mutualism. Current Biology 19 (19): r892-893. Текст. (англ.) (Проверено 27 ноября 2010) ↑ 1 2 3 Пауки — статья из Большой советской энциклопедии. А. В. Иванов ↑ Мой компас Мир пауков — это интересно! Строение, размножение и питание ↑ 1 2 Мир пауков Информация Шёлк паука ↑ Зооклуб Мегаэнциклопедия о животных Загадки паутины ↑ Levi H. W., Levi L. R. A Guide to Spiders and Their Kin. A Golden Nature Guide. Golden Press, New York, 1968, 160 p. (pp. 20, 44). ↑ 1 2 Oxford, G.S. & Gillespie, R.G. (1998). Evolution and Ecology of Spider Coloration. Annual Review of Entomology 43:619-643. DOI:10.1146/annurev.ento.43.1.619 ↑ Selden, P. A., Anderson, H. M., Anderson, J. M. (2009). A review of the fossil record of spiders (Araneae) with special reference to Africa, and description of a new specimen from the Triassic Molteno Formation of South Africa. African Invertebrates 50 (1): 105—116. Аннотация, текст (англ.) (Проверено 27 ноября 2010) ↑ Penney, D., Selden, P.A. (2007). Spinning with the dinosaurs: the fossil record of spiders. Geology Today 23 (6): 231—237. DOI:10.1111/j.1365-2451.2007.00641.x (англ.) (Проверено 27 ноября 2010) ↑ Hecht, H. Oldest spider web found in amber. New Scientist (англ.) (Проверено 27 ноября 2010) ↑ Spiders. Illinois Department of Public Health. Архивировано из первоисточника 15 февраля 2012. Проверено 11 октября 2008. ↑ Каракурт — статья из Большой советской энциклопедии. Е. Н. Павловский ↑ Ray, N. Lonely Planet Cambodia. — Lonely Planet Publications, 2002. — P. 308. — ISBN 1-74059-111-9 ↑ Weil, C. Fierce Food. — Plume, 2006. — ISBN 0452287006 ↑ Spider Venom Could Yield Eco-Friendly Insecticides. National Science Foundation (USA). Архивировано из первоисточника 2 июня 2012. ↑ Novak, K. (2001). «Spider venom helps hearts keep their rhythm». Nature Medicine 7 (155): 155. DOI:10.1038/84588. PMID 11175840. ↑ Lewis, R.J., and Garcia, M.L. (2003). «Therapeutic potential of venom peptides» (PDF). Nature Reviews Drug Discovery 2 (10): 790–802. DOI:10.1038/nrd1197. PMID 14526382. ↑ Bogin, O. (Spring 2005). «Venom Peptides and their Mimetics as Potential Drugs» (PDF). Modulator (19). ↑ Andrade E (2008). «Penile erection induced in vivo by a purified toxin from the Brazilian spider Phoneutria nigriventer». British Journal of Urology International 102 (7): 835–7. DOI:10.1111/j.1464-410X.2008.07762.x. PMID 18537953. ↑ Hinman, M.B., Jones J.A., and Lewis, R.W. (2000). «Synthetic spider silk: a modular fiber» (PDF). Trends in Biotechnology 18 (9): 374–9. DOI:10.1016/S0167-7799(00)01481-5. PMID 10942961. ↑ Menassa, R., Zhu, H., Karatzas, C.N., Lazaris, A., Richman, A., and Brandle, J. (2004). «Spider dragline silk proteins in transgenic tobacco leaves: accumulation and field production». Plant Biotechnology Journal 2 (5): 431–8. DOI:10.1111/j.1467-7652.2004.00087.x. PMID 17168889. ↑ Duarte, F.J., Taylor T.S., Black, A.M., Davenport W.E., and Varmette, P.G. (2011). «N-slit interferometer for secure free-space optical communications: 527 m intra interferometric path length». Journal of Optics 13 (3): 035710. DOI:10.1088/2040-8978/13/3/035710. ↑ Rob Suisted Литератураправить При написании этой статьи использовался материал из Энциклопедического словаря Брокгауза и Ефрона (1890—1907). Ажеганова Н. С. Краткий определитель пауков (Aranei) лесной и лесостепной зоны СССР. — Л., 1968. — 150 с. Акимушкин И. Первопоселенцы суши. — М.: Мысль, 1972. — 206 с. Жизнь животных. Энциклопедия в шести томах / Общая редакция члена-корреспондента АН СССР профессора Л. А. Зенкевича. — М.: Просвещение, 1969. — Т. 3. — 576 с. Иванов А. В. Пауки, их строение, образ жизни и значение для человека. — Л., 1965. — 304 с. Михайлов К. Г. Каталог пауков (Arachnida, Aranei) территорий бывшего Советского Союза. — М.: Зоологический музей МГУ, 1997. — 416 с. Тыщенко В. П. Определитель пауков европейской части СССР. — Л.: Наука, 1971. — 282 с. Старобогатов Ю. И. 1990. Система и филогения Arachnida (анализ морфологии палеозойских групп). Палеонтологический журнал, 24: 4—17. Brignoli, P. M. 1983. A catalogue of the Araneae described between 1940 and 1981. Manchester Univ. Press, Manchester, 755 pp. Platnick, N. I. 1989. Advances in Spider Taxonomy 1981—1987: A Supplement to Brignoli’s A Catalogue of the Araneae described between 1940 and 1981. Manchester Univ. Press, Manchester, 673 pp. Platnick, N. I. 1990. Spinneret morphology and the phylogeny of ground spiders (Araneae, Gnaphosoidea). Amer. Mus. Novit. 2978: 1—42. Platnick, N. I. 1993. Advances in spider taxonomy 1988—1991, with synonymies and transfers 1940—1980. New York Entomol. Soc., New York, 846 pp. Platnick, N. I. 1998. Advances in spider taxonomy 1992—1995 with redescriptions 1940—1980. New York Entomol. Soc., New York, 976 pp. Platnick, N. I. 1999. Dimensions of biodiversity: targeting megadiverse groups. In: Cracraft, J. and F. T. Grifo (eds.), The Living Planet in Crisis: Biodiversity Science and Policy. Columbia Univ. Press, New York, pp. 33—52. Platnick, N. I. 2000. A relimitation and revision of the Australasian ground spider family Lamponidae (Araneae: Gnaphosoidea). Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist. 245: 1—330. (интернет-версия) Platnick, N. I. 2000—2011. The world spider catalog, version 11.5. American Museum of Natural History. 1 Ссылкиправить Логотип Викисловаря В Викисловаре есть статья «паук» Мир пауков Паук в символике Мир пауков Паутина и шелк Мир пауков Нервная система и сенсорные органы Пауки на сайте tarantul.su Категории: Животные по алфавитуОтряды членистоногихПауки Навигация Создать учётную записьПредставиться системеСтатьяОбсуждениеЧитатьПравитьИстория Найти Заглавная страница Рубрикация Указатель А — Я Избранные статьи Случайная статья Текущие события Участие Сообщить об ошибке Портал сообщества Форум Свежие правки Новые страницы Справка Пожертвования Печать/экспорт Инструменты На других языках Afrikaans Alemannisch Aragonés Ænglisc العربية ܐܪܡܝܐ Asturianu Aymar aru Azərbaycanca Башҡортса Žemaitėška Беларуская Беларуская (тарашкевіца)‎ Български Bahasa Banjar বাংলা Brezhoneg Bosanski Català Нохчийн Cebuano ᏣᎳᎩ Česky Cymraeg Dansk Deutsch Ελληνικά Emiliàn e rumagnòl English Esperanto Español Eesti Euskara فارسی Suomi Võro Føroyskt Français Gaeilge Gàidhlig Galego Avañe'ẽ Hak-kâ-fa עברית हिन्दी Hrvatski Kreyòl ayisyen Magyar Հայերեն Bahasa Indonesia Ilokano Ido Íslenska Italiano ᐃᓄᒃᑎᑐᑦ/inuktitut 日本語 Basa Jawa ქართული ಕನ್ನಡ 한국어 Kurdî Коми Кыргызча Latina Lëtzebuergesch Лезги Lingála Lietuvių Latviešu Македонски മലയാളം मराठी Кырык мары Bahasa Melayu Malti Nāhuatl Nederlands Norsk nynorsk Norsk bokmål Nouormand Diné bizaad Occitan ਪੰਜਾਬੀ Picard Polski پنجابی Português Runa Simi Română Русиньскый Sicilianu Sámegiella Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски Simple English Slovenčina Slovenščina ChiShona Soomaaliga Shqip Српски / srpski Svenska Ślůnski தமிழ் తెలుగు ไทย Tagalog Türkçe Удмурт ئۇيغۇرچە / Uyghurche Українська اردو Oʻzbekcha Vèneto Tiếng Việt West-Vlams Winaray ייִדיש 中文 Bân-lâm-gú 粵語 Править ссылки Последнее изменение этой страницы: 16:52, 11 июля 2013. Текст доступен по лицензии Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike; в отдельных случаях могут действовать дополнительные условия. Подробнее см. Условия использования. Wikipedia® — зарегистрированный товарный знак некоммерческой организации Wikimedia Foundation, Inc. Свяжитесь с нами